Ironback Dwarf Clan
'Beginnings: ' The Ironback Clan of Dwarves was founded in the Darkness Wars when the Kingdom of Brarokheim was found by the Goldbeard Dwarf Clan. The Goldbeards cousins, and lesser clan in the Kingdom were the Ironbacks, often serving as Wardens and Jarls in Brarokheim. They usually were made up of Dark Dwarves and Mountain Dwarves but were open to all. The founder of the Ironbacks was a Mountain Dwarf named Renly Ironback. Renly served his Goldbeard King until the Grand Kingdom fell, and the Ironbacks were forced to join the Nation of Kaz'Sororork, High Kingdom of Dwarves run by Verthakorn Battlebeard I at the time. The Ironbacks served under the Battlebeard run Kingdom for 100's of years until the year 1643 during the Uruk and Dwed(Dwarf) wars. 200 years before this war, the cousin of Throren Battlebeard III, previous High King of Kaz'Sororork was born, Roromar 'The Great' Ironback Battlebeard. Roromar had a Battlebeard father but a Ironback cousin, but this was never known until the year 1647, the time of Throren III's death. Roromar grew up, 200 years old thinking he was only a Battlebeard as his Ironback mother was held secret, and did not raise him. Now, in these wars the Ironbacks were tired of being under the Battlebeard clan and decided to betray the Battlebeards by telling the Orcs where their fortress's hidden cannons were, giving them better defenses. This led to the Clan Father of the Ironbacks at the time, Tyrion Ironback and his clan to be bannished. They struggled in small mountains, hiding from Kumas and other mountain creatures for years. When Tyrion died, he told his son Thyrion Ironback(current clan father) to return to Kaz'Sororork with a bending of the knee, and willing to rejoin the nation. 'Betrayal': Meanwhile, Roromar who had risen to high ranks in Kaz'Sororork, such as The Hand Of The King, at one point found out through a captured Ironback that his mother was an Ironback. In fury of how he was lied to and what the Battlebeards made him do to his own kin, he began plotting against the High King, at the time Loki Battlebeard, son of the recently fallen Throren. After being deemed, suspicous by Loki, a once close person to Roromar, sent Bearknights to rummage Roromars house and found a journal of Roromars plots against the High King. The Bearknights, led by their Leader and Captain, Durom 'The Mighty' Battlebeard arrested Roromar who was soon executed by the brother of Loki Battlebeard, Throrok Battlebeard. The Ironbacks found of Roromars act, and Thyrion finally listened to his father, and to make peace and end this feud, bent his knee to the High King, Loki Battlebeard rejoining the Nation. 'Recruiting / Trials' Thyrion, helped by Loki Battlebeard is currently recruiting for more Dwarves(moderate-advanced roleplayers please), of any kind! The Clan has been constructing a fort and will continue to build more forts for their clan. Thyrion and his clan, have power over their land, only one able to bypass the locks outside their clan being the High King. For new Dwarves, not of Thyrions family take a trial in which they take the trials of sky, honoring the ancient eagles, and if they pass end up getting a large eagle. Hopefully the clan of Ironbacks shall make another rise to greatness! 'Appearences/Sigils' They usually wear, Dwedginite Armor(a metal my friend Wu_Tang4Life will have lore on this wiki soon) and wear gold facepaint, and their sigil is a bearded, while bald eagle.